Problemas entre mis versiones
by Blueee.Summer
Summary: Ella era nuestro amor, nuestro todo, nuestro mundo. Y sí no podíamos estar junto a ella... Nadie más lo estaría. Éramos nosotros o nadie.
1. Personalidad Histriónica

Se encontraba esposado, sentado en una silla con una mujer rubia de bata blanca que grababa todo. Empezó hablándole mientras ponía sobre la mesa fotos de pelirosa y un peliplata. No reaccionó, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba atento a sus otros _**yo**_ que estaban dentro de él. Un golpe fuerte a la mesa lo trajo de regreso y observó la mueca furiosa de la mujer, sonrió cínicamente y miro la cámara. Ya sabía el procedimiento.

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y sufro de trastorno de personalidad múltiple, tengo 5 personalidades, hasta ahora, y cada una de ellas se enamoró de esa hermosa pelirosa que en sus fotos se encuentra tirada en esa fresca y caliente mancha de sangre -lamió sus labios con una pasión inigualable –Nada hubiera pasado pero, se tenía que meter él… ¡Él me la arrebató! ¡Él se interpuso en nuestro amor! Pero ya no más- una sonrisa macabra salió a flote mientras agachaba su cabeza para lamer la foto- él jamás podrá separarnos de nuevo. Ya no. Ahora y para siempre estaremos juntos.

\-- Hace 1 mes--

**PRIMERA PERSONALIDAD: PERSONALIDAD HISTRIÓNICA**

**Característica principal: **Un patrón generalizado de emocionalidad y búsqueda de atención excesivas. _Esta personalidad se llama Shisui presenta unos 25 años. Extrovertido y coqueto._

Era viernes, por lo menos las 12 de la madrugada, la luna estaba a tope, brillaba como nunca. La música sonaba fuerte y las luces de colores recorrían el lugar. Estaba en una mesa con sus amigos y algunas jóvenes hermosas. Hablaba sobre su última aventura viajando junto a su Tío Madara, en la cual habían sido partícipes de anular a uno de los grandes carteles de Australia. Las féminas impresionadas se apegaban a él y los hombres esperaban. No se podían quejar, estar con él era estar con mujeres hermosas cuando aparecia. El alcohol iba y venía, y seguía teniendo toda la atención, más mujeres se acercaron a él solo al saber que su apellido era "Uchiha", otras porque estaba buenísimo y bueno, nadie las podía contradecir, ese hombre era perfecto. **Las cosas positivas que trae la fama**, decía, siempre impresionando a quien esté en su mira, no había persona en la tierra que pudiera negársele y eso lo llenaba de orgullo ¿Qué podía decir? Conseguía todo lo que quería. Y hoy no era la excepción. Ahora presumía cuando buceaba en las costas del Caribe tranquilamente pero un tiburón casi atrapa de la pierna, y en eso…

-¿Shisui-san? ¿Qué pasó después?- una joven de exuberante figura se apegaban más a él -¡Shisui-saaan!

Los ojos negros del joven habían ido a parar a una chica de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello rosa que pasaba frente de su mesa. Ella ni siquiera se había detenido a verlo, ni por su belleza, ni porque en la mesa estaba escrito su apellido. Ella no le prestó ni la más mínima atención y eso le dio en el ego.

Se paró inmediatamente de la mesa y la siguió con la mirada. Salía de la zona VIP ¿Ya se iba? No. Se encontró con más gente en la zona general y detestable, según él, y le servían ¿Una simple cerveza? Já. No supo donde esconder su risa. Ella lo ignoró en la zona más exclusiva del VIP y despreció un whisky Macallan in Lalique ¿Solo por sus amigos? Esa chica debía estar loca, pero ¿Para qué estaba él? Haría lo que fuese para que ella repare el error de ignorarlo.

-Hola guapa -se acercó a ella y se posó delante de sus ojos- te caminando por la zona VIP en la que estaba y déjame decirte que…

-Disculpa pero no estoy interesada -lo interrumpió de golpe, camino unos pasos y le dio la espalda para seguir hablando con sus amigos.

_-Sakura ¿Quién era ese tipo?...-_ fue lo último que logró escuchar.

Algo en él despertó. A menos que divierta o impresione a la gente, no era nadie, la ira se iba generando en su interior, iba a volver hablarle con voz más amenazante hasta que sus amigos fueron por él. La noche avanzaba y el club iba vaciándose llevándose a su pelirosa. No podía olvidarla, mejor dicho, no quería, algo muy fuerte lo llamaba hacia ella. Y haría cualquier cosa por tenerla en sus brazos.

-Sakura… te encontraré- sonrió de lado fríamente.

**Continuará.**


	2. Personalidad por Dependencia

**SEGUNDA PERSONALIDAD: PERSONALIDAD POR DEPENDENCIA.**

**Característica principal:** hábito de transformar nuestras relaciones sociales en correas que nos atan y limitan totalmente nuestra libertad. Se basa en el miedo a ser abandonados por los demás. _Esta personalidad se llama Izuna presenta unos 23 años. Apasionado. Se especializa en la medicina pediátrica._

-Ella es Haruno Sakura. Es la nueva asistente de medicina, Izuna-

Una parte de él no lo podía creer. Esa hermosa pelirosa del club estaba en su trabajo como asistente. Ella lo saludó cordialmente y se notaba que no lo recordaba. Es una gran ventaja que haya estado tan oscuro esa vez.

-Mucho gusto Sakura-san, espero que te puedas acoplar muy bien en este hospital, y si tienes alguna duda me la haces saber.

-Muchas gracias Izuna-san, este día me a tocado dar asistencia al área de Oncología, podría decirme por donde se encuentra.

Eso era música para sus oídos. El área de Oncología y la gerencia, donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus conocidos. Donde podría encontrar o sacar información de ella. La acompañó tranquilamente hasta el sitio dándole una conversación pequeña pero entretenida y cómoda, luego se fue a su consultorio. Cuando llegó se encerró ahí, su olor lo abrumaba, sentía como con tan pocas palabras había encendido aún más la chispa que sentía. Era la mujer perfecta para él. Y no la iba a dejar. Paso el día alucinando con ella, como sería en una cita, en su boda, hasta con unos cuantos hijos. Era perfección. Al ver que era apropiadamente las 6 de la tarde llamo a Rock Lee, el encargado del área Oncológica. Él contaría hasta el último detalle del día de la pelirosa. Y dicho y echo, por aproximadamente una semana y media el joven pelinegro le contaba todo lo que hacía y hasta lo que no. Otro compañero suyo de Gerencia, Naruto, paso el pequeño expediente de la joven con la excusa de que había escuchado su nombre en una denuncia por acoso médico. Obviamente puras mentiras. Pero lo que no pudo tolerar es que su compañero, Rock Lee, había osado a invitarla a salir. **¡A SU CHICA! **No… eso ya no lo soportaba. Y decidió entrar en acción.

-Sakura- se acercó a ella para almorzar, ya se había echo la fama de ser una persona que no mataba ni una mosca. Tan lejos de la verdad.

-¿Qué tal Izuna? ¿Como estas?-

-Muy bien, solo que algo preocupado por Rock Lee

-¿Rock Lee? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Él está bien?

-No Sakura, él tiene un serio problema solo me lo a contado a mi por ser su amigo más cercano, dudo que hayas escuchado de algo.

-Me estas asustando Izuna ¿Es tan malo lo que hizo?

\- Se le acusó de pedofilia hace unos días- de su maletín saco una hoja policial donde se lee la denuncia, salía el nombre de su amigo y una familia que rondaba bastante la sala oncológica, todo sumamente falsificado. Pero era él, y sabía muy bien como hacerla parecer real- según la familia, su hijo que estaba en su cuidado confeso que le hacía muchas cosas indebidas y reprochables. _Con esto él ya no tendrá oportunidad, ella jamás se le volverá acercar_ -Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su interior. La reacción de la joven era espectacular, ella le había creído todo y cada una de sus palabras.

Le prometió que no diría nada a los demás, y se fue, ahora podía observar con una sonrisa en el rostro como ella se limitaba al contacto con su compañero. Hasta tal punto de ignorarlo en circunstancias. Ahora tenia más atención por parte de la joven, era él y solo él. Y así debía seguir siendo.

**Continuará.**


	3. Personalidad Narcisista

**PERSONALIDAD NARCISISTA**

**Característica principal:**Un patrón generalizado de grandiosidad, necesidad de admiración y falta de empatía. Utiliza a las personas para su beneficio. _Esta personalidad se llama Fogaku 28 años. Es manipulador._

_Se nota que los demás son unos ineptos empezando por Shisui que no pudo hacer nada para impresionarla y ahora Izuna, el maldito bastardo, tuvo la "brillante" idea de hacerle una jugarreta a Sakura, **PUFFF**, una mentira de Lee que fácilmente puede ser descubrierta y nos podría dejar peor y no solo frente a ella, frente al hospital entero… ¡Se nota que sin mi no pueden hacer nada bien! ¡Estúpidos! Pero por suerte Sasuke si tiene una personalidad que sabe hacer bien las cosas, ahora es mi turno de tomar este cuerpo…_

\--

-¡Médico ahora! Lo perdemos- grito un enfermero que entraba en una camilla.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Sakura-san, es un paciente joven, en general esta en muy mal estado, esta entrando a pre-shock, presenta una herida en la mitad del tórax.

-Rápido quiero una ecografía y radiografía de esa herida.

-Doctora, la herida que tiene compromete un músculo cardíaco y presenta extravasación. No llegará al quirófano…

-… Dame el bisturí…

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué me lo des! El joven se desangrará si no hago la rafia en la herida- sin pensarlo dos veces tomo de la mesa el bisturí y empezó la cirugía en plena sala, era eso o verlo morir sin hacer nada.

-¡Sakura-san lo perdemos!

-Pónganle sangre, ya casi termino.

**PI…PI…PI…PI…PI**

A pesar de ser una novata, salvo a un paciente que hasta el médico más experto pudo haber dudado de su diagnóstico. Fue ovacionada entre los doctores y enfermeras. La atención se posó en la novata. Una novata que se abría camino en emergencia esta semana. Su trabajo era rotativo sí, pero en donde estaba demostraba carácter y nivel.

Y eso estaba mal… Al menos para él, sí, la amaba pero se llevaba miradas y elogios, elogios que debían ser para él y para nadie más, _¡Él era el médico estrella! ¡Él era el que debía seguir teniendo toda la atención!_ A cualquiera le podía suceder algo por suerte. En cambio Fogaku no tenía suerte. Él tenía talento. Y le haría entender a ella por las buenas o por las malas…

Se acercó poco a poco a la sala de recuperación intensiva. Ahí se encontraba el paciente que había sido salvado hace unas horas. Estaba inconsciente. Él hábilmente se acercó y en la herida que tenía echo un virus para que en poco tiempo produjera una Setsis, una respuesta inflamatoria del cuerpo por bacterias o virus que se encuentran en los alrededores no higiénicos como una sala de emergencia donde no se podía hacer cirugías. Él juego había empezado.

\--

-Sakura... tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Dime que se te ofrece?

-Es sobre tu paciente de la mañana, me temo que no tengo buenas noticias- su cara observo el suelo y luego a ella, tenía una mueca de confusión. _Pobre criatura_\- Al parecer el haber operado en un ambiente no apto hizo que contraiga un virus. Y al no detectarse a tiempo por la emoción de todos se produjo una Sepsia… él acaba de fallecer Sakura.

Sus piernas flanquearon, era su primer paciente que perdía y simplemente no podía con eso. Había echo todo bien, la herida estaba desinfectada luego de suturarla y había mandado en su suero fuertes antibióticos…

-Lo siento tanto Sakura-kun, pero esto a veces pasa no tienes porque sentirte culpable, hiciste lo que pudiste, en la próxima lo harás mejor- la abrazó, ella estaba muy débil emocionalmente para decirle algo, ahora ella se sentía inferior. Y ¿Quién mejor que él para animarla?

\--

Su turno acabó y seguía sintiéndose triste y devastada a tal punto de que pudiera desmayarse. Estaba por proponerle llevarla a casa, pero vio a un joven peliplata entrando al hospital en dirección a ella. La abrazo y le acarició el cabello muy cariñosamente y luego con cuidado la llevo para él estacionamiento. Un hombre que nunca antes había visto.

\--

_Creo que ahora es tiempo que te vayas Fogaku, ahora me toca a mi saber quién es él. Es turno que **yo** me dé cuenta de las cosas que pasan. Necesitamos saber quién ese ese peliplata._

**Continuará**


	4. Personalidad Paranoica

_Creo que ahora es tiempo que te vayas Fogaku, ahora me toca a mí saber quién es él. Es turno que _**_yo_**_ me dé cuenta de las cosas que pasan. Necesitamos saber quién ese ese peliplata._

**TRASTORNO DE PERSONALIDAD PARANOICA**

**Características**_: _es una afección mental en la cual una persona tiene un patrón de desconfianza y recelos de los demás en forma prolongada.

_Cuando fueron saliendo rumbo al estacionamiento, me posicione atrás de ellos, subí a mi auto y los seguí hasta una casa y ambos bajaron. Me posicioné al frente y veía cada uno de sus movimientos. Cenaron, vieron televisión, lavaron los trastes… Eran las 1 a.m. ¡Y ella no salía de la casa! ¿Por qué coño no salía? En ningún momento ella dio indicios de estar con alguien… Pero eso se podía investigar fácilmente, a fin de cuentas yo soy **Uchiha Itachi**._

_A la mañana siguiente a las 6 a.m. Sakura salió en su auto a trabajar. Hoy le tocaba doble turno así que podría entrar libremente. Con cuidado se deslizo por la puerta corrediza de la cochera antes de que cerrara. Abrió la puerta que conducía a la sala._

_Y lo vio… Vio al peliplata que la abrazo ayer, estaba sentado en un sillón con un bóxer negro viendo Dr. House y tomando jugo de naranja. La sangre le hirvió de cólera **¿Por qué seguía ahí? ¿No tenía casa?**_

Y comprendió todo cuando camino hacia el segundo piso. Había muchas fotos de ellos. Y una ella estaba con vestido de novia… **_¡QUE MIERDA!_**

Se tambaleo un poco e hizo que su mano botara la fotografía. El ruido alerto al peliplata quien con cuidado fue hacia las escaleras.

-Uhmmm seguro habrá sido el viento –fue a la cocina y recogió los vidrios rotos, guardo la fotografía de su boda. Sonrió mientras veía la foto –Todo lo que tuve que luchar para tenerte… -no podía decir nada más, había estado enamorado de esa pelirosa por casi 15 años, desde que la conoció fue el amor de su vida. Y ahora era su esposa. Más feliz no puede estar.

La personalidad llamada "Itachi" había subido al segundo piso. Busco las habitaciones y llego a la de ella. Paredes celestes con blanco, una cama grande, entraba mucho los rayos de sol y había una ventilación inmensa. En eso diviso una billetera color negra. Es la de él.

-Hatake… Kakashi, Comandante General de la División de Inteligencia de Japón, 33 años, pues se conocieron desde pequeños al juzgar por su edad. Y miren a donde me vine a encontrar al último Hatake que queda… - él nunca olvidaría cuando entro en emergencia Hatake Sakumo hace no muchos años, estaba haciendo su pasantía cuando llego a sus manos. Puso todo en su lugar y siguió con su búsqueda. Fue al cuarto que estaba al lado y su furia incremento. Era un cuarto para un bebe. Tenía pintado varios animales de color rosa y el fondo era blanco, con un armario ya armado y una cuna a medio hacer… Ella está embarazada…

-Estas llena de sorpresas Sakura, por eso eran esas idas repentinas al baño y el aumento de tu apetito… Siempre término teniendo razón… Pero esto no se quedara así… Tú… serás mía- el enojo aumento en dimensiones jamás imaginadas. Esto no era bueno.

** Continuará**

* * *

Lamento que este capitulo sea muy corto pero el próximo es el final, será mas

grande lo prometo, espero que les haya gustado mucho

Besos a todos.


	5. Personalidad Explosivo Intermitente

**_«Realmente que hiciste un fantástico trabajo Itachi, como siempre nunca haces nada útil, simplemente eres un cobarde que se esconde y no actúa… Al final de cuentas siempre terminas escogiéndome para hacerme cargo de la basura como él»_**

Había estado un buen rato sentado en el suelo de ese cuarto, 2 o 3 horas aproximadamente y no tenía ninguna intención de quitarse de ahí. Un cuarto que no debería existir. Sí podía existir solo si era con él, pero no, tenía que entrar el Hatake. Se desquicio, llevaba tanto tiempo ahí que tan solo ver los arreglos del nuevo integrante lo volvió loco, levantó del suelo y empezó a destrozar todo el cuarto con sus propias manos.

El ruido resonó por toda la casa. Kakashi que seguía en la sala al escuchar el alboroto inmediatamente subió y encontró al hombre de espaldas destrozando todo.

-Te demoraste en subir ¿No crees? ¿Así eres un comandante de Inteligencia? Llevo en tu casa 3 horas y no pudiste detectarme… ¡Porque un maldito como tú que no es ni la mitad de lo que yo soy puede tenerla…! Pero eso se acabó- volteo a verlo con una sonrisa psicópata.

-No sé quién seas, ni siquiera sé lo que me estás hablando, pero te has metido en mi casa a destrozar las cosas de mi familia, y eso jamás te lo perdonare- tomo posición de ataque esperando algún movimiento de aquel pelinegro.

La habitación era de tamaño mediano pero era un arma mortal para cualquiera, había herramientas muy filosas y/o pesadas, que al entrar al alcance de alguno llevaría una gran ventaja. Él primero que se abalanzo fue el intruso, le quiso dar un puñete en la cara pero rápidamente Kakashi lo evito con su brazo izquierdo, y pudo golpearlo en la barriga con su puño derecho. Le quito el aire.

-Estabas tan hablador antes ¿Qué paso?- reto Kakashi.

Con todo su cuerpo el pelinegro se abalanzo hacia el Hatake botándolo al suelo y posicionándose arriba de él, le dio una ráfaga de puñetes en la cara, solo algunos pudo esquivarlos. Ante la desesperación la mano izquierda de Kakashi pudo tomar un pedazo de madera que era de la cuna y lo golpeo en el ojo izquierdo haciendo que se reviente.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- se levantó rápidamente y se fue hacia la otra esquina intentado recuperarse del golpe.

Kakashi se quedó en su lugar parado esperando el próximo movimiento, el extraño agarro la pintura que había en el lugar y se la lanzo al peliplata, cegándolo por el momento, aprovecho para golpearlo y hacerlo caer, una vez en el piso las patadas llegaron inmediatamente.

Kakashi ya no podía soportar los golpes, le había roto 3 costillas por el descuido de la pintura, tenía que acabar sumamente rápido el encuentro. Tomo la pierna que estaba pateándolo y la doblo provocándole un gran dolor al atacante, cayó sentado al piso y el peliplata fue a darle un rodillazo en la barriga, dejándolo sin aliento y aturdido. Agarro el mismo pedazo de madera y arremetió contra la espalda.

_-Esto no va bien… Necesito un plan… Al fin podrás servir de algo Sasuke_

-¡Espera!... ¡No te acerques y llama alguien!... No demorara mucho en volver a poseer mi cuerpo… Obito tiene una agresividad muy rápida… ¡Joder no te quedes ahí y trae apoyo!

* * *

**TRANSTORNO EXPLOSIVO INTERMITENTE**

**Características**: Es un problema relacionado con el control de los impulsos, en el que la persona que lo sufre tiene dificultad para manejar adecuadamente y controlar la agresividad. El nombre de la personalidad es Obito, tiene 21 años.

* * *

¿Pero qué carajos estaba pasando? Hace unos minutos era un perfecto psicópata y ahora hasta su voz sonaba asustadiza y veía lágrimas de desesperación aparecer.

-¡¿Kakashi?! ¡¿Shisui?!- Sakura había llegado.

Kakashi al escuchar la voz de su esposa volteo quedándose sumamente vulnerable. Obito sonrió con cara macabra. El peliplata no se había percatado que cuando Obito fue hacia la esquina del cuarto había agarrado varios destornilladores. Uno por uno fue introduciéndolos de manera violenta en el abdomen de Kakashi. Esté escupió sangre y caía de rodillas.

-Sakura… vete…- cayó en cámara lenta ante los ojos llorosos de la pelirosa. Sin demorar fue corriendo hacia su habitación y se encerró. No podía haber corrido hacia la salida. Escucho que tocaron suavemente la puerta de la habitación.

-Sakura… ábreme por favor- su tono tierno le hizo recorrer un escalofrió en la espalda

-¡Vete Shisui! ¡Qué has hecho!- lloro- ¡Cómo pudiste!

-Querida mía, Shisiu no está acá, tampoco está aquella personalidad que conociste en la discoteca ni este último mes ¡Ahora estoy yo y es momento de que me divierta!

Carcajeo de una manera maniaca. ¿Cómo había terminado así?


	6. Último capítulo

Antes de comenzar quiero darle las gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia que ya está por llegar a su final. Muchos besos para ustedes. Y también quiero hacer un pequeño anuncio antes de que empiecen a leer, acá va a aparecer el Mangekyou Sharingan y bueno nada más xd

-.-

-Querida mía, Shisiu no está acá, tampoco está aquella personalidad que conociste en la discoteca ni este último mes ¡Ahora estoy yo y es momento de que me divierta!

Carcajeo de una manera maniaca. ¿Cómo había terminado así?

-¿Qué? –sollozo. Que estaba pasando, ayer todo estaba tan normal, tan tranquilo. Iba a tener todo lo que siempre quiso, una familia. Y hoy por él las cosas se acabaron. Acaricio suavemente su vientre y observo a todos lados buscando una salida. Un fuerte golpe de la puerta la alerto. Era él quien golpeaba, había hecho un pequeño agujero en la puerta con un hacha.

-¡Te dije que abras la maldita puerta!- los golpes se hacían cada vez más rápidos y logro hacer un hueco para poder pasar su mano y abrir la puerta. Sakura corrió a ponerse al otro lado del dormitorio. Al parecer Shisui, o así lo conocía, había planeado todo muy meticulosamente. Se había dado cuenta que las ventanas eran blindadas, muy difíciles de romper y les puso sellador junto con las puertas del armario. Imposible librarse de él. Una vez a dentro se acercó a ella y de un puñete la tiro al suelo.

-¡Porque no me elegiste a mí!- Sakura intento pararse de aquel golpe pero le impidió recuperarse - ¡Pudimos tenerlo todo! – la agarro de su blusa ploma y la volteo, un vaivén de golpes llegaron a ella, en el estómago y cara, intento proteger su vientre y eso lo enfureció más- Esa cosa que tienes ahí no debería de existir… - Alzo su brazo lo más alto que pudo para darle un golpe profundo, ella con la fuerza que tenía lo pateo. Mala decisión.

Se abalanzo de nuevo hacia ella y le introdujo un destornillador en la parte del abdomen - No te dejaré... jamás volveré a dejarte...y sí no es conmigo... no será con nadie... ¡Mangekyō Sharingan!

-.-

_-¡¿Kakashi?! ¡¿Shisui?!- _

_-?Que es esto?… No… Kakashi ¡Es una trampa!_

_Kakashi al escuchar la voz de su esposa volteo quedándose sumamente vulnerable. Obito sonrió con cara macabra. El peliplata no se había percatado que cuando Obito fue hacia la esquina del cuarto había agarrado varios destornilladores. Uno por uno fue introduciéndolos de manera violenta en el abdomen de Kakashi. Esté escupió sangre y caía de rodillas._

_-¡Noooo, Kakashi! ¡Porque me muestras esto! ¡Eres un maldito psicópata!_

_La sangre derramándose y los destornilladores entrando y saliendo del peliplata se repetían una y otra vez. _

_-¿Lo soy? Sí no lo hubieras llamado él nunca hubiera muerto, lo desconcentraste… la única culpable de su muerte eres tú y solo tú…_

_-No… eso no es cierto- sollozo tapándose los ojos. Pero era inútil. __Igual podía ver todo._

Kakashi al escuchar la voz de su esposa volteo quedándose sumamente vulnerable. Obito sonrió con cara macabra. Uno por uno fue introduciéndolos de manera violenta en el abdomen de Kakashi. Esté escupió sangre y caía de rodillas.

_-Tú lo distrajiste. Si tan solo no hubiera llegado yo estaría en su lugar._

_-N… no es verdad…_

_-Sabes que lo es, lo sabes en tu interior, toda la culpa la tienes tú cuando entraste por esa puerta. Hizo que visualice el momento en que Kakashi la vio. Callo de rodillas, sus ojos lucían perdidos, sin luz, sin esperanza._

_-L-lo siento…- susurro- Kakashi lo siento- lloro a más no poder. Esa fue la pesadilla más larga que tuvo._

El Mangekyō Sharingan termino y la vio desangrándose en el piso, sus ojos enfocaban un lugar pero su mente estaba divagando. No le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida a ella, la agarro con cuidado y le dio un beso profundo. Su ropa del Uchiha se manchaba cada vez más de sangre. Agarro el destornillador que estaba en el vientre de ella y lo saco. Sí ella no estaba, no tenía por qué seguir en ese mundo.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Policía de Japón!- entro un gran batallón de oficiales armados apuntándolo. Al parecer **_aún _**no se podría reunir con ella.

-.-

-¿Así que todo eso paso? ¿Y quién eres ahora?- pregunto la rubia al Uchiha que ahora se encontraba en un interrogatorio.

-Nosotros siempre estamos juntos- sonrió macabramente y la voz que tenía parecía de terror, eran varias voces juntas. La agente tembló ante su voz y salió de la sala. Afuera de ella había varios agentes esperando el veredicto. Todos eran amigos de Kakashi y Sakura.

-¿Cuál es su diagnóstico Tsunade-sama?- pregunto un hombre de cabellos marrones, en su uniforme se podía leer Yamato.

-Le darán silla eléctrica, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer con él. Es una pena que esto le tuviera que pasar a ellos...

Llevaron al acusado a su celda de la jefatura de policía, mañana recién llegarían los altos mandos para que fuera a la silla, mañana terminaría esa pesadilla.

-Unas horas después-

Se escuchó el sonido de la reja abrirse, el solo levanto su ojo y vio a una pelirosa en su celda, ella lo vio con cara de amor y le tomo la mano para sacarle las esposas.

-Sasuke-kun… siempre te eh perseguido, ahora es tiempo que nos vayamos de aquí.

-Tú eres… Ino… Tiempo sin verte- agrego de manera fría y saliendo de la celda, pudo ver a los guardias vivos pero noqueados- Sigues siendo toda una experta en venenos paralizantes…

**¿Continuara?**


End file.
